


Cafe Du Mort

by DeadlyInRed, VikKuro



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 50s au, 50s diner, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anime, Café, Demons, F/M, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Manga, Multi, Multiship, NSFW, OT3, Open Relationship, Polyamory, Ship, Will is a virgin, Yikes, and probably also grell and undertaker, blackbutler, but other than that everyone is a slag, claude gets decked in the face, everyone fucks everyone, everyone is a slag, everyone needs a good diccin, except alan and eric, honey moon, i swear this is a serious fic, like a virginnnnn touched for the very first timmeeee~, lots of ships, married, old fashioned cafe, polyamorous, polyship, ronald rides will like a goddamn horse, trust me - Freeform, uhhh, uhhhhh relationships?, was a virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyInRed/pseuds/DeadlyInRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikKuro/pseuds/VikKuro
Summary: It's the 1950's and William is the owner of Cafe Du Mort. Grell is a new hire there. Alan and Eric are hitched. Ronald is a slag, Sebastian is a slag, William is a slag, Claude is a slag, EVERYONE IS A SLAG!!!Love triangles and angst and all kinds of other stuff!





	1. Prologue: Quoth The Raven: I’m A Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Look we are serious fic writers.

 

        The man with cherry red eyes stormed out, throwing down his apron. He was followed shortly thereafter by a fuming manager, a nametag reading “Sebastian” in his hand.

 

“You fucking slag! Get out of my diner!” shouted the latter, throwing the nametag on the ground.

 

At this time, a third man, this one tall with honey colored eyes behind plain spectacles had been approaching the small diner. He saw the two former men and made hastily towards them, throwing himself between just as the manager swung to hit ‘Sebastian’.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He growled, eyes narrowing as he caught the assailant’s fist.

 

“Claude..?” Sebastian muttered. “Darling, what are you doing here?”

 

“I thought I could surprise you, I was here to pick you up from work… I see that things didn’t work out as we had hoped?”

 

“Darling…?” Was whispered, like an audible fracture to the heart of the speaker.. “This… is the man I could not surpass?” He wondered, breathing deeply. He then looked back at Claude, swiftly connecting his fist to the presumed lover of his employee’s jaw.  
  
All the commotion outside had caught the attention of another one of William’s employees; this one much younger than the others in both age and appearance. From in the kitchen of the diner the chef by the name of Ronald Knox was peering through to the front of the establishment.

 

Blood streaked down Claude’s cheek, the crimson rivulets only seemed to heighten the murderous intent in his eyes. Ronald snuck off to the telephone, and despite everything inside him demanding he call the police he instead dialed the number of his best friend.

 

“Oi, Grelle! You won’t believe it, today is the day. Tall dark and probably a whore quit, we need new a waitress. Be down here as soon as you can, I’ll be waiting.”

 

He hung up, smiling slightly. With that out of the way, he dialed for the police and waited for someone to wrench his screaming boss off of his ex-coworker’s lover.   
  
The police arrived shortly after and managed to get William to a calm enough state to be reasoned with.

 

Grelle would soon arrive at the diner, where she was greeted by the assistant manager. He was a young man, brunette with electric green eyes. He had subtle wire framed glasses, a far cry from the loud statement frames which adorned young Ronald’s face. His name badge read “Alan”.  
  


Grelle approaches the small building, nervous but also excited. She knew that Ronald would be there to support her.

 

When the door opened Ronald slipped a note to Alan

_‘The sooner we hire a replacement, the sooner you can leave for your honeymoon.’_

 

Alan looked at Ronald, clearly exhausted. He had been pulling far too much weight around here, especially after marrying his husband, Eric, last weekend. “Hello I’m. Alan Humphries, Assistant Manager. Are you Miss Sutcliff?”

 

Grelle flashed a toothy, although not unpleasant, grin and shook his hand. “Grelle” She smiled “Nice to meet you. I heard you’re looking for some help around here?”

 

“As a matter of fact, a position just opened up”

 

They began to chat, and after a a bit of deliberation, Alan hired her on the spot. Ronald gave a thumbs up from his position in the back, and a tall man with shoulder length blonde hair approached. He grabbed Alan’s hand gently. “Boo, you whore!” was heard from somewhere in the kitchen, sounding suspiciously similar to the voice of one Ronald Knox.

 

Alan glared silently, sending a chill up Ronalds spine. Alan flashed his wedding ring at Ronald, Eric gave a satisfied smirk.

 

Grelle was visibly excited to begin the career which she had just procured. Alan was relieved, letting show a small smile.  


	2. Scrapes and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot THICCens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN I SWEAR WE KNOW HOW TO WRITE SERIOUS FICS DONT WORRY ABOUT IT!!!!

“Ronald, care to train her? I’ll be heading out.”

 

Eric smiled with half lidded eyes, running his thumb over the back of Alan’s knuckles before pulling the smaller hand to his lips. Alan’s cheeks flushed, but he turned towards the door.

 

“Take care, I’ll be returning in two weeks time”

 

Ronald smiled “Can do! Have fun in Italy!”

 

Alan smiled softly, he and his new husband headed out the door hand in hand.

 

Ronald approached Grelle “Alright, so those two are the resident lovebirds. Alan’s a softie, but he’ll never show it. He wants everyone to think he’s all business, want’s Will’s job.”

 

“And the bulkier man with the blonde hair, that’s his husband?”  
  
Grelle listened intently, taking in all the information being laid out for her.   
  
“Does the husband work here? Or does he just kick around a lot since his lover works here?”

 

Ronald laughed “He didn’t work here, but he was in here so often to flirt with Alan that Will gave him a job.”

 

“What is the husband’s name?” Grelle giggled at the thought of referring to the man solely as ‘husband.’ “And is there anyone else who works here aside from you and those three?”   


“The husband’s name is Eric.”  
  
Less than a minute later the bell at the front door went off and both Grelle and Ronald looked up to the source of the sound. Grelle’s heart just about stopped. This was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, regardless of the scars on his face and hands which only served to make him look all the more like some unique piece of art. The things she’d love to do to him that would leave marks all over that porcelain skin.

She began to fan herself with her hand and immediately wishing she could take a cold shower to purge her thoughts of this. She was brought back to reality by the sound of Ronald snapping his fingers. “Are you in there, Grelley Bean?” he looked mildly annoyed as he asked “Are you gonna go take his order or keep drooling over that tall drink of water. I’m just a cook, remember?” Although mildly annoyed, it wasn’t as if Ronald didn’t expect behaviour like this, Grelle _was_ his best friend after all. He just hoped that it wouldn’t become too much of a habit.

 

Grelle nodded, doing everything in her power to talk herself down before making her way over to the customer. Almost as if it were rehearsed, Ronald got up from his spot in the exact moment his best friend did, making his way back into the kitchen.

 

“H-hello, what may I get for you today?” Grelle’s heart was beating a mile a minute. She felt like she could barely breathe.  

The mysterious man sitting before her simply looked up from his book and smirked at the waitress. Taking her hand he replied with, “A milkshake, some curly fries, and your number,” before kissing the top of her hand, Grelle thought for sure that she had died right in that moment. Her face matching the same rose shade as her hair, she stammered as she desperately wished to find words to reply. Finally she managed a cliché “Come here often, handsome?”

“I suppose I’ll have to come more often since they have such a lovely new waitress” he smiled.

  


She retreated to the kitchen, handing off the order to Ronald. He smirked “Any reason there’s hearts drawn on this order sheet?”

“Shut up!” She growled under her breath. “Just so you know” Ronald smirks “His favorite are cheese fries” Ronald ladles some cheese sauce onto the curly fries that the man had ordered. “Oh. And he’s also single.” Grelle felt her knees go weak just thinking of how she may have a chance with the man waiting for his food in the dining area.

 

Grelle glanced out to the table the man was sitting in before leaning into Ronald again. “Anything else important that I should know before I go and bring him his food?” The boy in front of her just laughed and gave her a wink before motioning her out to the customer. “Just go talk to him, you’ll be fine! And if you make a fool of yourself just act like you planned it!”

 

Grelle took a deep breath and walked back out towards the table. Carefully she placed the mans order on the table in front of him and smiled. “Here you are sir, is this everything for now?”

Just then before she could turn away the mysterious man before her offered her a seat across from him. Grelle looked around to see if there was anymore customers in the diner, to her luck there wasn’t.

 

Ronald was watching from the kitchen with a dumb smirk painted across his face. When Grelle noticed she just rolled her eyes and Ronald gave her a thumbs up.

 

The waitress smoothed out her dress and took the seat across from the man. Grelle shifted in her seat trying to figure out what to say.   
  
“So miss, I see you don’t have a nametag yet. You’re a new hire yes?”

 

Grelle nodded and flashed her teeth again. “Yes, just hired today actually. You’re my first customer. I’m Grelle Sutcliff. And you?” She held out her hand to shake the man’s across from her. “Adrian Craven.” The grey haired man replied and took Grelle’s hand before kissing the top of her knuckles.

 

Grelle felt her face get hot, she felt the blush travel across her face and ears as well as down her chest. “A pleasure to meet you Mr. Craven.”

 

Adrian smiled at her, his messy silver hair fell over his eyes as he did so. She chuckled softly “Love, I don’t have much extra cash on me today. I’ll tip as well as I can, but I wonder if you’d be alright with me making the rest up to you tonight after you finish? There’s a carnival in town, I’d love to take you there.”

 

Grelle nodded enthusiastically “of course!” Internally she was beaming. A carnival, a handsome man accompanying her… This was the perfect day, wasn't it?

 

Ronald came out from the kitchen “Hey, can you handle locking up? I have to go get Will out of holding.”

 

Grelle looked up from her conversation with Adrian, she smiled and nodded before going back to the conversation that she was in the middle of. That was all the confirmation Ronald needed and he was out the door in no time.


	3. It's fuccin time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good ol' NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG! WE BOTH LOWKEY LOST MOTIVATION BECAUSE LIFE WAS BEING A LOT! WE DIDN'T ABANDON THIS! THANKS FOR THE NICE COMMENTS AND STUFF TOO BTW!

Eric grinned smugly as he pulled back from a rough kiss. His arms are tight around Alan’s waist, who’s heavy breathing and lips swollen from Eric’s teeth tell the story of how they came to be here. Alan slipped from Eric’s grip momentarily, casting a sensual glance towards his lover as he slams the door to their hotel room shut. Alan approaches Eric seductively, easing his lover back onto the bed. He begins to remove his white button-up shirt. Alan let the silk shirt slip from his shoulders onto the floor, then changed targets. He eases Eric’s trousers off of his hips, finding his lover was not wearing any form of undergarment. This amuses him.

 

After a momentary pause to admire the proudly standing shaft before him, Alan parted his lips and took the head into his mouth. He began to stroke the base as he rolled his tongue over and around the tip. He hollowed his cheeks and began to take it in deeper. His eyes remained open, watching Eric’s every motion. Eric felt like his heart beating fast enough to burst from his chest, Alan closed his eyes and became sloppier in his ministrations. The lewd noises coming from Alan as he deepthroated the thick shaft were just one trick he had up his sleeve.

 

Alan pulled off of the thick cock, strings of saliva connecting his plump lips to the throbbing member. He smirked “Touch me, Eric.”

 

Eric gazed upon his lover in awe as he seated himself upon Eric’s dick. Alan moaned as he slid down slowly until the appendage was sheathed fully. 

  
  


**_Elsewhere_ **

 

“Why'd ya have to hit him boss…” Ronald groaned to himself as he walked into the police station. He never thought he'd be in this situation, getting his  _ usually  _ collected manager and store owner from the police station. 

Walking through the station doors he was met with an officer. 

 

“Hello officer, I'm here to bail out a William T. Spears.” The man nods and leads Ronald though the process but he couldn't be bothered to pay attention to any of it. Soon enough he was reunited with his wreck of an employer, he would have asked how than man was doing if he didn't know any better. Awkwardly he just motioned toward the door and Will quietly followed. 

 

Ronald lead him to his car. “So, after today I’m sure you need a drink. I’m headed to the bar tonight, want to come with?” he offered.

 

William let the idea roll around in his mind for a few moments, weighing out the pros and cons before finally answering by giving the younger man a nod a entering the car. 

 

Ronald drove to a bar he frequented on weekends, it was a bit of a hole-in-the-wall

type of place. “Good music and better drinks” he assured Will. “Have ya feelin’ better in no time”

“I am not typically one to engage in such  _ vulgar  _ activities. However, I believe after the day I’ve had that this might be my best chance at relieving tension” he was ushered inside by Ronald and immediately ordered whiskey. Drink upon drink disappeared, it would seem Will had this down to a science. He even appeared perfectly normal, until he turned to Ronald with a sensual look in his eyes and slurred out a “Let’s go back to my place. ”

 

The younger man felt his face heat up but was unclear if it was because of the excitement he felt for the implications of Williams words or just from drinking too much, perhaps it was a bit of both. After processing what Will had said Ronald was practically running out the door and back to the car, leaving the other to follow behind. William had barely got inside before Ronald pulled out of the lot and drove to the new destination, taking whatever directions Will would say. 

 

When they arrived, Will led Ronald inside and to the bedroom. “You had best not disappoint me Knox.” Ronald smirked and pushed Will onto the bed, climbing atop him a moment later. “Looking for a new addiction, baby?” Ronald kissed Will roughly. William let his hands explore the figure of the man who perched himself on his lap. Ronald eased his manager back onto the mattress before beginning to pepper the brunette’s neck with hot kisses.

 

**_Elsewhere AGAIN_ **

Alan cried out as Eric gripped his hips, moving them roughly over his cock. Eric groaned as his hips thrust up into Alan again and again. Alan overtook the blond’s lips with his own, relishing in the heat Eric sent through him. He only parted from him when he felt a particularly rough thrust that made his head reel. “ _ F-fuck _ …” he panted “ _ Eric… Fuck me, Daddy! _ ”

“Quite a filthy mouth ye ‘ave” Eric moaned out. Alan’s face went completely red, Eric smoothly reversed their positions. He had Alan on his back beneath him, now he was in control. His hips rutted against Alan’s relentlessly. The both of them were lost amidst a sea of pleasured cries and moans.

 

With this newfound leverage Eric was fucking Alan deeper and harder than before, he groaned as Alan dragged sharp nails down his back. He was close. A few more thrusts and Alan was screaming his name, begging him to release inside. Alan’s body trembled, but he was not afraid. He was alive. His body melded with Eric in the heat of passion sent heat coursing through him and into his loins. He tensed, his entrance tightening around Eric as he threw his head back and released seed all over his stomach. Eric gave one final thrust sheathing himself as deeply as he could and allowing his own fluids to fill Alan. “I love ye’” he whispered, kissing Alan’s lips. 

 

What a wonderful caricature of intimacy.

_**Elsewhere once more** _

  
Ronald was buried deep within William, Will’s body writhed with every connection of their hips. Ronald had pleasantly surprised William with more than satisfactory endowment. He rammed his hips again and again against William’s, who was a whimpering and unintelligible mess beneath him. He gripped William’s hips, his red hand prints burned into the skin. William was on his hands and knees begging for more. “ _Please_ … _Ohhhh_ **_YES_**!” Ronald sheathed himself fully, climaxing and allowing his seed to flow out as he screamed William’s name. William soon joined him in the apex of his pleasure, and yet from his lips fell something quite different. “ ** _S-SEBASTIAN_**!” 


End file.
